


Во главе абсурда

by Helga_Kirchner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Humor, M/M, Medical Examination, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Kirchner/pseuds/Helga_Kirchner
Summary: У следственного отдела бюро криминальных расследований при департаменте полиции Токио было всего две проблемы: Атсуму и Шоё работают вместе, и Атсуму и Шоё не работают вместе. Police!AU,в котором Атсуму — судмедэксперт, Шоё — следователь, а весь отдел и Осаму просто страдают.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Во главе абсурда

Осаму с самого раннего детства знал, что он станет поваром. Это было весьма ожидаемо — для него готовка была так же естественна, как и дыхание. Он ловил странное умиротворение среди шума кухни, наслаждался самим процессом приготовления, и принятое ещё в детстве решение связать жизнь с искусством кулинарии оказалось самым мудрым в его жизни.

Он находился в гармонии с самим собой и смотрел в будущее с твердой уверенностью в своём счастье, а вот Атсуму мотало словно корабль в шторм. Он принимался то за одно, то за другое и всё никак не мог найти себя ни в одном деле. Брат был хорош во всём, за что бы он ни брался: в волейболе, в бальных танцах (ходил он на них полгода в средней школе, кстати), в физике, которую он неожиданно полюбил уже в конце старшей школы — но Осаму по тусклому блеску глаз прекрасно видел, что ничто из этого Тсуму по-настоящему не интересует.

Мама, помнится, печально вздыхала украдкой и с неизменной тёплой улыбкой говорила Атсуму попробовать ещё что-нибудь. Писательство, фотографию, анатомию — и сам Осаму, бывало, подкидывал брату идейку-другую. Атсуму непременно пробовал, исступленно доводил свое умение до идеала и забрасывал из-за банальной скуки.

Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что по прошествии лет они оба нашли свою нишу в этом неспокойном мире. К своим почти что тридцати бедовые близнецы Мия (как их прозвали ещё в школе) умудрились не только не спиться от горя, как предсказывал Атсуму перед выпускными экзаменами, но и комфортно обустроиться на любимой работе, занимаясь любимым делом.

У Осаму была небольшая кафешка в приятных коричневых оттенках и со множеством растений на столах и подоконниках, а Атсуму с каким-то нездоровым интересом вскрывал трупы в морге при департаменте полиции Токио. Он всегда отдавал всего себя любимому делу, его братец-идиот, и им всем просто не повезло, что Атсуму нежданно-негаданно нашел себя в весьма необычной профессии судмедэксперта.

Как там говорят христиане? Пути господни неисповедимы? Вот уж воистину.

Никто толком и не понял, как Атсуму оказался на кафедре судебной медицины; казалось, он и сам не особо осознавал, отчего его понесло именно в медицину, но впервые за долгие годы Атсуму выглядел по-настоящему увлеченным своим делом, и ни один из них не решился высказаться против.

Трупы так трупы. Осаму бы поддержал брата, даже уедь тот в глубинку разводить куриц и овец.

Атсуму горел любимым делом, с удовольствием ездил на вызовы и брал сверхурочные; иногда он забывался и с каким-то по-хорошему ебанутым огоньком во взгляде принимался рассказывать о своих «пациентах», и тогда Осаму с мамой страшно бледнели, но увлекшегося Атсуму не перебивали — он выглядел настолько восторженным, что у них не хватало духу прерывать его.

А ещё где-то через год братец завалился в квартиру Осаму как к себе домой (они жили в двадцати минутах ходьбы прогулочным шагом — почти ничто для такого мегаполиса как Токио) и с придыханием выдал, что влюбился. Он развалился прямо на полу и довольно зажмурился, а Осаму тогда подумал, что брат в очередной раз поймал незначительный краш — ни для кого не было секретом, что Атсуму отдал всего себя судебной медицинской экспертизе, и все его романы заканчивались, не успев толком начаться.

Против ожидания, Атсуму не успокоился спустя неделю и пару свиданий, которые он, краснея, почему-то упорно называл простыми прогулками, и ещё через пару месяцев притащил в кафе Осаму какого-то рыжего парня, с неожиданной нежностью взял его за руку и сказал твёрдым уверенным голосом:

— Это Шоё. Мы вместе.

Осаму, будучи ответственным старшим братом (пусть он и был старше на какие-то три минуты), сделал вид, что совсем не удивился, и приглашающе махнул рукой на стулья около барной стойки. Они уселись и неожиданно быстро и легко разговорились, но спустя минут пятнадцать его брата-идиота опять унесло в описание будней судмеда, и Осаму морально приготовился к тому, что рыжик смертельно побледнеет и испарится из жизни Атсуму за считанные секунды.

Когда Шоё-кун не только не скривился, но и продолжил рассказ Атсуму об очередном трупе, Осаму с ужасом понял, что братец нашел такого же скорбного на голову, как и он сам.

Шоё-кун оказался следователем, и они с Атсуму познакомились на железнодорожных путях где-то у окраин Токио, когда приехали собирать то, что осталось от трейнсерфера, не удержавшегося за вагон поезда. Осаму так и не понял, что на обычном несчастном случае делал следователь, но спрашивать не стал — посетителей вечером было, конечно, не особо много, но они уже странно косились в их сторону и как-то плохо бледнели.

Бизнес Осаму стремительно развивался в основном за счёт грамотной рекламы среди многочисленных коллег брата в департаменте, а Атсуму с Шоё неожиданно для всех обменялись кольцами; полицейские, зависавшие в перерывы у Осаму, ласково звали их женатиками (реже — просто супругами) и поголовно стенали на то, что эти двое — глобальное бедствие для всего департамента.

Осаму, успевший поперезнакомиться с большей частью судмедов и следователей, с тяжелым вздохом смотрел на своих постоянных клиентов — Бокуто-сана и Сакусу-сана — и устало сетовал на то, что это персональное бедствие бюро криминальных расследований добралось и до него, никаким образом не имеющим отношения ни к полиции, ни к — Ками-сама, упаси — судебной медицине.

В конце концов, он был поваром и резал исключительно мясо, а не людей (хоть и умерших) — да даже вид обычного скальпеля вызывал у него иррациональную неприязнь и брезгливость. Как Осаму при этом умудрялся работать с продуктами, никто не понимал, даже он сам.

Однако профессия Осаму и его непереносимость атмосферы моргов (или же отделений судебно-медицинской экспертизы трупов, как любил говорить его обожаемый братец) не уберегли его от сметающего всё на своем пути урагана по имени Атсуму Мия.

Это был первый и последний раз, когда Осаму добровольно переступил порог морга. В следующий раз его внесут туда ногами вперёд и никак иначе.

Начиналось всё вполне невинно: у Осаму выдался выходной, в кафе хозяйствовала надежная и отвественная Ячи-сан, а у Атсуму и Хинаты был юбилей, и они ещё вчера днём уехали разрушать все эти места для влюбленных парочек, оставив Осаму в звенящей тишине и гордом одиночестве.

Телефон Осаму, новенький и лощеный, со смешным чехлом с принтом в виде маленьких онигири, зашелся в бодрой мелодии, и Осаму передернуло. Эта песня — трек от Мамаму — стояла только на одного человека.

На любимого близнеца.

Отвечая на звонок, Осаму уже заранее знал, что ничем хорошим для него это не обернется; конечно, надежда на то, что Атсуму просто соскучился и звонит поговорить, еще трепыхалась где-то глубоко внутри, но многолетний опыт Осаму упорно твердил, что не может единственный и горячо любимый брат звонить с утра пораньше да ещё и в свой законный выходной, который он проводил с любимым человеком.

— Приветик, Саму! — чересчур бодро для восьми утра произнес Атсуму; последний неяркий огонёк надежды потух, и Осаму понял, что он влип, — Как дела?

— Что тебе нужно? — обреченно спросил Осаму, заранее смирившись со своей незавидной участью.

Может, надо будет смотаться к брату в квартиру за документами и отнести их в участок. Может — забрать документы из участка и принести их домой. Или, может, брат как всегда забыл, выключил ли он утюг или чайник из розетки, и теперь попросит Осаму проверить.

Все его надежды и мечты разбились о мягкий заискивающий голос Атсуму, который тот использовал только тогда, когда влипал по-крупному.

Ну, успокаивал себя Осаму, сесть он не может — судмедэксперт точно знает, как спрятать труп или — тут Осаму передернуло от этой мысли — как выдать убийство за самоубийство.

— Сходи вместо меня на работу, — не стал тянуть Атсуму; Осаму так и замер с пустой головой и безмолвным возгласом «ты долбоеб?», повисшим в воздухе, — Всего на пару часов, не ори сразу!

Осаму глубоко вздохнул и постарался убедить себя, что убивать идиота — не выход. Его-то как раз таки могли и сунуть за решетку — представление об убийствах и способах отмазаться от тюрьмы у него было весьма поверхностное, сформированное благодаря детективам и обмолвкам брата о самых «интересных» случаях из его безусловно богатой практики.

— Ты охуел, Тсуму? Меня? В морг?

— На пару часов, — умоляюще протянул брат и устало выдохнул; Осаму словно наяву увидел, как он сжимает переносицу пальцами и легко улыбается встревоженному Шоё-куну, — Кита меня убьет, если я не появлюсь.

— Сегодня же не твоя смена?

— Моя, — ответил брат, — Мы с Шимизу-сан поменялись с неделю назад, а я забыл. Нам тогда привезли очень интересного «пожарника»…

— Так, стоп, — оборвал Осаму и обессиленно откинулся на подушки; от всей этой ситуации у него дико разболелась голова, и он мимолетом подумал, что надо бы выпить таблетку, — Хватит про твоих «пациентов». Как ты себе вообще представляешь эту аферу? Я повар, а не палач.

— Мы близнецы, — напомнил Атсуму, — Никто ничего не заметит.

Осаму закряхтел и с большим усилием поднялся с дивана. Он глянул в большое икеевское зеркало во весь рост, сплошь усеянное небольшими рукописными заметками на разноцветных бумажках. Он запустил пятерню в свои чёрные, коротко стриженные волосы и в очередной раз за эти несчастные десять минут устало вздохнул.

— Напоминаю, — предельно медленно начал Осаму, чтобы эта простая информация дошла даже до любимого братца, — У нас разный цвет волос и разные прически.

Осаму почти физически ощутил, как на том конце провода Атсуму закатил глаза и, скривившись, показал язык в пустоту. Шоё-кун на заднем фоне захихикал, и Осаму понял, что он в очередной раз оказался прав. А он всегда говорил маме, что у Атсуму задержка в развитии: в свои почти что тридцать он временами вел себя хуже пятилетки.

— Шапочку наденешь, у меня в шкафчике валялась одна, — фыркнул Атсуму, и Осаму дошло, что теперь он точно не отвертится, — А на входе тебя Боккун подберет, чтоб охранник тебя на КПП не видел. Саму, всего пару часов, и я приеду. Меня же начальник анально и морально поимеет.

Он прислушался к гробовому напряженному молчанию со стороны Атсуму — райская мелодия для его ушей — и вытянул из шкафа первые попавшиеся джинсы и непонятного размера бордовую худи, которую он чисто из вредности стащил у брата с полгода назад и так и не надел ни разу за это время.

— Будешь должен, — строго сказал Осаму, пытаясь застегнуть ширинку одной рукой, — Не приедешь через два часа — ляжешь вместе со своими «пациентами». Я предупредил.

Он отключился, и восторженное «Спасибочки, Саму!» потонуло в безжалостной тишине. Он пожалеет об этом, к гадалке не ходи. Любое дело, связанное с его братом, всегда оборачивалось полным абсурдом.

Бокуто-сан, отвратительно бодрый, но с громадными кругами под глазами, действительно встретил его ещё на подходе к департаменту. Осаму отдал ему купленный в ближайшей кофейне латте, и в глазах Бокуто зажегся благодарный огонёк. Он с жадностью припал к стаканчику — Осаму сразу понял, что он после ночной смены — и повел его какими-то мудреными путями в обход центрального входа.

— Держи карточку, — Бокуто-сан протянул его пластиковую карточку размером с обычную кредитку, — Тсум-Тсум кинул Хинате в куртку, а тот забыл ее у нас в кабинете.

Осаму взял в руки кусок пластика и глянул на фотографию брата в правом верхнем углу; получился Атсуму на удивление неплохо, хотя с рождения не обладал особой фотогеничностью и любовью к фотографии — помнится, мама шла на ухищрения, чтобы убедить их — ну, в основном Атсуму, конечно — стоять ровно и не кривляться.

Шоё-кун, напротив, пламенно любил фотографировать и фотографироваться, и Атсуму волей-неволей тоже прикипел к этому делу, но был больше по части запечатления природы или других людей.

— А я прям в морге сидеть должен? — боязливо уточнил Осаму, с опаской переступая через порог.

— Ты чего, Мия-сан, — удивился Бокуто; он допил свой кофе и одним плавным движением кинул пустой стаканчик в мусорное ведро, — Тебе в секционную и не надо, тем более там с утра «дайвера» привезли. Иди в санитарскую посиди.

Бокуто-сан рукой указал на неприметную дверь по левую сторону от Осаму — видимо, как раз та самая санитарская — и быстро смылся, кинув на последок горячую благодарность за кофе. Дверь за ним громко захлопнулась, и Осаму остался совершенно один в отделении судебно-медицинской экспертизы, а в соседнем помещении — секционной, как назвал его Бокуто-сан — лежало тело некого дайвера. Неудачно нырнул, что ли?

Осаму сделал глубокий вдох и легонько толкнул дверь. Небольшая комнатушка была откровенно захламлена, и Осаму влет опознал следы деятельности своего брата — Атсуму с детства имел привычку тащить в дом всякий бесполезный хлам и расставлять вещи по какой-то странной схеме, в которой разбирался только он один. Жить с Атсуму в одной комнате было наказанием для Осаму и его легкой формы перфекционизма; он искренне сочувствовал Шоё-куну, который делил с Атсуму не только спальню, но и всю квартиру.

Осаму передергивало каждый раз, когда он вспоминал, какая анархия творилась на кухне брата и Шоё-куна. В шкафчики он даже не залезал — берег ментальное и физическое здоровье. В их родимом доме для Атсуму вход на кухню был строго-настрого запрещен — они с мамой просто не пережили бы этого мракобесия.

Он открыл небольшой настенный шкафчик, нацепил на себя белую шапочку, про которую говорил Атсуму, и растянулся на раскладном креслице, утянув из ящика пачку имбирного печенья. У Атсуму оставался час, чтобы приехать на работу, а Осаму очень надеялся, что начальник брата решит не проверять присутствие судмедэксперта на рабочем месте — он, если честно, побаивался Киты-сана; Осаму ни разу не говорил с ним лично и видел лишь издалека, но и Атсуму, и Шоё всегда рассказывали о нем не очень охотно, с должным уважением и небольшим оттенком страха

Осаму как раз заканчивал раскладывать очередной пасьянс, — он уважал паука, в то время как брату полюбилась обычная косынка — когда в санитарскую буквально влетел взмыленный Атсуму. Брат был непривычно возбужденный, с форменным беспорядком на голове вместо привычной укладки, и, кажется, он надел свитер Шоё-куна, который был на пару размеров меньше.

— Кита заходил? — уточнил Атсуму и заметно расслабился, когда Осаму отрицательно мотнул головой; на его губах появилась привычная полуулыбка, и он облегченно вздохнул, — Едва на него не нарвался в коридорах. Боккун обещал отписаться, когда он уйдет к себе, а ты пока застрял тут.

Атсуму ловким движением сорвал с него шапочку, накинул на плечи белый халат и резво припустил к той самой секционной, куда Осаму посоветовали не ходить. Он глупо уставился на постепенно темнеющий экран телефон, а потом, когда тот совсем затух, с тихой, но проникновенной и сплошь нецензурной речью встал с кресла и поплелся за братом.

Говорят, будто любопытсво — не порок, но Осаму был готов поспортить с каждым, кто верил в эту глупость. Он должен был остаться в той комнатушке, дождаться, когда капитан Кита уйдет в свой кабинет, а потом тихо-спокойно уйти домой. Это было бы правильно, но Осаму погубило собственное любопытство.

Когда он зашел в секционную, брат уже успел вытащить тело из холодильной камеры и сосредоточенным выражением лица изучал какие-то документы. Труп лежал на высоком металлическом столе; он был с головой накрыт белой простынью, и Осаму отчего-то не мог отвести от него взгляд.

Большая потолочная лампа вдруг моргнула, и Осаму передернуло. Он судорожно вздохнул, мимолетом подумав, что всё это напоминает типичные второсортные фильмы ужасов, которые они с Атсуму в школьные годы смотрели чуть ли не ежедневно, и прикрыл глаза. Он простоял так с десяток секунд, а когда открыл глаза, пораженно замер, не веря в увиденное.

Труп выдохнул.

Осаму отчетливо видел, как из-за его дыхания — дыхания трупа — вздымается белая простынка. Свет снова погас и пару секунду спустя зажегся, а труп вздохнул ещё раз; этот вздох был более долгий и судорожный, будто бы болезненный.

— Опять свет дурит, — раздраженно буркнул Атсуму, словно не замечая замершего в ужасе Осаму и дышащего трупа, — Встречу электрика — руки в жопу засуну. Месяц уже мусолит эту драную лампу, а всё без толку.

Атсуму оторвался от документов и обернулся к притихшему Осаму. Выражение чистейшего ужаса на его лице изрядно озадачило Атсуму — брат непонимающе нахмурился и сделал аккуратный шаг вперед.

— Саму, ты чего?

Осаму пулей рванул к брату, толком не помня себя от накатившего иррационального страха. Атсуму закрутил головой, но Осаму схватил его за локоть и боязливо указал в сторону накрытого простынкой трупа. Брат посмотрел на спокойно лежащее тело и перевел вопросительный взгляд на самого Осаму. Во всей его позе читался немой и, скорее всего, нецензурный вопрос.

— Тсуму, он дышит, — тихим шепотом поведал Осаму; бровь брата взлетела еще выше.

Взгляд Атсуму метался между трупом и Осаму, но вдруг на его лице показалась тень понимания, и он оглушительно рассмеялся, согнувшись пополам. Осаму даже забыл о том, что он смертельно — ха-ха, какой удачный каламбур для морга — напуган и с силой ткнул заходящегося в истерике брата по ребрам.

— Хватит ржать, — прошипел он не хуже Дайшо, острого на язык продавца из книжного напротив. Они постоянно ругались по поводу и без, но всегда делали друг другу небольшие, но весьма приятные скидки.

— Тебе пятерку по биологии за красивые глаза поставили? — прохрипел Атсуму, но под злым взглядом Осаму мигом успокоился и поспешим объяснить, — Из покойного может выходить воздух через некоторое время после смерти. Раз наш покойный, как ты выразился, «дышит», значит, он свежий. Интересненько.

И этим прелестным словечком «интересненько» малохольный Атсуму назвал покойника и обстоятельства его смерти. Обычно люди называют интересненькими разные книги, сериалы, фильмы и игры, но никак не трупы.

Телефон Атсуму пиликнул, и братец полез за ним, позабыв и про «дышащий» труп, и про свои выводы по этому поводу.

— Кита ушёл, — радостно поведал он, — Сейчас за тобой Шоё придёт. Спасибо, Саму.

Атсуму тепло улыбнулся ему и мгновенно вернулся к телу и документам. Осаму махнул на увлекшегося брата рукой и побрел к выходу из морга, на встречу Шоё-куну. Идею выбраться из департамента самостоятельно он отбросил почти сразу: в одиночку он просто заплутал бы в местных извилистых коридорах ещё в первые две минуты.

Уже выйдя из департамента на свет божий, Осаму клятвенно пообещал себе ни при каких обстоятельствах не переступать порог отделения судебно-медицинской экспертизы вновь. Только если в качестве «пациента», хотя он хотел бы умереть естественной смертью и лет этак в девяносто. Попасть в заботливые руки какого-нибудь фанатичного судмеда по типу Атсуму? Страшный сон наяву для любого адекватного человека.

— Шоё-кун, как вы живете в этом абсурде? — устало спросил Осаму, когда они свернули в небольшой сквер перед департаментом; мужчина, сидевший на ближайшей лавочке, опустил газету и пристально глянул на него, — Я пробыл у вас два часа да и то сидел в тихом морге, но устал дико.

Хината тепло улыбнулся и натянул рукава толстовки Атсуму ещё ниже; сейчас они скрывали кончики его пальцев. Он лукаво глянул на расслабившегося Осаму и сказал:

— Мы адаптировались к этому абсурду. А вообще это ты ещё на вызовах не был.

— Ками-сама, упаси, — ужаснулся Осаму, и они оба фыркнули от смеха.

Когда они распрощались, и Шоё ушел обратно к Атсуму (у него как раз таки был выходной, но он, герой, решил остаться с Атсуму в департаменте), Осаму краем глаза заметил, что странный мужчина, который читал газету около участка, уже некоторое время брел за ним по пятам. Мужик держался на почтенном расстоянии, будто желая сделать вид, что им просто по пути, но Осаму ежедневно общался с полицейскими, облюбовавшими его скромное кафе — он знал, что незнакомец следит за ним.

Осаму резко повернулся и свернул на людную улочку; мужчина, выждав секунд двадцать, повернул за ним, и Осаму окончательно убедился в том, что за ним следят. Против ожидания, ему не было страшно — в голове словно наяву зазвучал вкрадчивый и непривычно серьёзный голос брата, объясняющего, как вести себя в такой ситуации.

Как бы он не бурчал на зануду Атсуму, в этот момент Осаму был благодарен ему.

Он петлял по многолюдным улицам, резко менял маршрут и, нацепив капюшон, растворялся в толпе таких же праздношатающихся. Странный мужик потерял его еще давно, примерно с час назад, но Осаму не спешил расслабляться — наблюдатель мог быть не один.

Квартира встретила взвинченного Осаму гробовой тишиной и свежим лесным запахом автоматического освежителя воздуха. Он грузно опустился на пуфик в прихожей и уперся макушкой в холодную стену. Мысли в его голове бродили сплошь невеселые, и Осаму испуганно дёрнулся, когда громкий пшик освежителя раздался в пустой, сумрачной из-за задернутых штор квартире.

Осаму вдруг вспомнил, как они с Атсуму поругались из-за сменных баллонов прямо в гипермаркете, и тихо рассмеялся. Брат любил цитрусовые ароматы, — по его словам, они напоминали ему о Шоё-куне, — а сам Осаму готов был драться за ненавязчивые хвойные.

Из-за будничной суеты Осаму и думать забыл о том случае со слежкой; поставщик риса, с которым они сотрудничали уже пару лет, нагло кинул его и на рис, и на деньги, и Осаму пришлось в экстренном порядке искать нового. Его радовало только то, что Шоё-кун, которому расстроенный Осаму пожаловался на недобросовестного поставщика (возможно, он использовал слова по типу «этот ебучий кидала» и «я ему этот рис в жопу напихаю», но история об этом умалчивает), клятвенно пообещал на днях зайти к своим друзьям-коллегам из соседнего отдела, который разбирался с денежными махинациями.

Осаму тогда подумал, что связи в полиции — это весьма круто.

История эта в конце концов все-таки всплыла где-то месяц спустя, в середине сентября. Никто из них не ожидал такого развития событий. Осаму был уверен, что не забудет эту историю и на смертном одре.

Тот вечер пятницы выдался довольно дождливым и промозглым, и Осаму отпустил Ячи-сан пораньше: посетителей в кафе было немного (к тому же, все были постоянными), и он был уверен, что справится сам. Тем более Тсуму и Шоё-кун обещали зайти к нему после работы, и Осаму малодушно решил, что сможет уговорить любимого близнеца на работу во имя его прибыли.

Они пришли за полтора часа до закрытия кафе, и Осаму, бегло осмотрев зал с пятью клиентами, трое из которых были студентами из ближайшего университета, махнул рукой, стащил форменный фартук и довольно растянулся на удобном диванчике (конечно, на удобном — Осаму убил две недели только на то, чтобы выбрать мебель для своего кафе). Тсуму хитро глянул на него украдкой и с довольным выражением лица зарылся носом в волосы тепло улыбнувшегося Шоё-куна.

— Тсуму, щекотно, — хихикнул Шоё и ласково взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

Осаму посмотрел на то, как Атсуму мгновенно залился ярким румянцем, и не смог сдержать нежной полуулыбки. Он мог часами бухтеть на атсухин (Бокуто-сан по секрету шепнул ему, что эту кличку им присвоили всем отделом единогласно), но не мог не признать, что эти двое дополняют друг друга. Им, хаотичным идиотам, было комфортно вместе, и в каждом их жесте читалось безграничное уважение и столь же сильная любовь.

Право слово, Осаму при необходимости без раздумий кинулся бы за них даже в драку не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Они неожиданно ударились в ностальгию и разговорились о «Сверхъестественном». Шоё со смешком припомнил, как ночами ждал выхода субтитров, а они с Атсуму вспомнили, как боялись идти с мамой в поход из-за той серии с вендиго.

— У Саму был краш в Дина Винчестера, — лениво протянул Атсуму и поудобнее примостил свою голову на плече Шоё-куна, — Его часть комнаты была увешана плакатами.

— А ты пускал слюни на Каса, — фыркнул Осаму, — А ещё, Шоё-кун, он в одну харю посмотрел ту серию, где мужика утопили в раковине, и настолько перепугался, что каждый раз впадал в истерику при виде раковины.

Атсуму гневно свел брови и от души лягнул Осаму по голени; Шоё тихо рассмеялся и заинтересованно уточнил:

— Так ты поэтому не моешь посуду?

Ками-сама, Атсуму покраснел.

Он до сих пор боялся раковин из-за той серии «Сверхъестественного», которую они смотрели в девять лет.

— Эй, Тсум, тебе через месяц будет тридцать, — напомнил Осаму и, не удержавшись, хмыкнул при виде оскорбленного лица брата, — Ты копаешься в трупах и ночуешь в морге, но до сих пор недолюбливаешь раковины.

— Давай, булль меня полностью, Саму, — на губах Атсуму заиграла ехидная ухмылка, и Осаму с ужасом понял, что у брата есть компромат на него, — А не ты ли, дорогой братец, этим летом делал дневник Джона Винчестера?

Вдруг в глазах Шоё загорелся огонёк осознания, и его аж подбросило на диванчике. Атсуму недовольно забурчал, но голову с плеча Шоё всё же поднял. Он вопросительно уставился на Шоё-куна, но тот не отрываясь задумчиво смотрел в большое окно. Осаму мимолетом отметил, что стёкла довольно грязные; на днях стоило вызвать клининговую компанию.

— А это же книжный, Саму-кун? — спросил Шоё и кивнул головой в сторону здания напротив.

Осаму глянул на фасад книжного, где хозяйствовал придурок Дайшо, и его передернуло. Хуже злоязыкого змея был только его шумный, отбитый наглухо сменщик, который, казалось, не знал, что такое расческа. Осаму едва не напился на радостях, когда этот кошмар наяву для любого парикмахера — кажется, его звали Куроо — наконец уволился.

— Ага.

— Пойду прогуляюсь, — Шоё встал и взъерошил волосы Атсуму, — Не скучай, Тсум. Я скоро.

Атсуму недовольно забурчал и насупился как в глубоком детстве, когда мама запретила ему разрисовать стены их комнаты акварельными красками.

— Там продавец — злобная скотина, — крикнул вдогонку Осаму, — Будет капать ядом — двинь в глаз. Если что, скажи, что от меня, он скидку сделает.

Шоё-кун махнул рукой и вышел на улицу; там накрапывал небольшой дождик, и он бодрым шагом припустил через дорогу.

— У вас что, любовь-ненависть с этим продавцом? — Атсуму похабно повел бровями, и Осаму фыркнул на эту выходку. — Как его там, Дайшо?

— Так точно, Тсум, — он зевнул и утащил у брата с тарелки последний оставшийся онигири, — Не ори, я голодный. А Дайшо — сволочь, но сволочь с принципами.

Брат с непередаваемой скорбью во взгляде проследил, как последний онигири исчез во рту Осаму, и деланно вздохнул.

— Я со смены, — жалобно протянул Атсуму, надувшись.

— Морг забит едой, не придуривайся, — припечатал Осаму, вспоминая сколько заныканной по ящичкам еды он нашел, когда «подменял» брата.

Атсуму пресмешно надулся совсем как в детстве, когда мама напускным грозным тоном говорила, что сначала обед, а потом — сладости. Вкуснющие печенья с шоколадной крошкой убирались мамиными нежными аккуратными руками на столешницу аккурат напротив обеденного стола, и Атсуму всю трапезу безотрывно смотрел на причудливую вазочку из розового стекла.

Осаму не успел толком добродушно посмеяться над братом, как к их столу подскочил донельзя странный мужчина, с довольно большим пивным пузиком и залысинами. Осаму ни разу не видел его в своем кафе — такие кадры обычно предпочитали душный полусумрачный бар на соседней улице. Там всегда пахло перегаром и дешевым куревом, а драки происходили чаще, чем Осаму дышал.

Тем временем мужичок с каким-то нездоровым блеском в небольших масляных глазках осмотрел их, замерших в одинаковой позе (наверняка они с Атсуму в данный момент выглядели зеркальной копией друг друга), и растянул губы в глупой улыбке.

— Много еды в морге? — громко взвизгнул мужичок; голос у него был писклявый и премерзейший. — Небось мясо таскаете? Человечинку, а?

Тройка студентов оторвалась от конспектов и с неким скепсисом глянули на скорбного на голову мужика. Осаму знал, что они учились то ли на психологов, то ли на психиатров; наверное, в этот самый момент они мысленно ставили шибанутому диагнозы.

Атсуму с умными видом называл это профдеформацией.

— Таскаю, да, — устало вздохнул Осаму и пристально уставился на замершего мужчину, — И, конечно, человечину — у нас её полно.

Атсуму напротив задушенно хрюкнул от смеха и из-за грозного пинка в лодыжку от Осаму мгновенно спрятал лицо в кружке с давно остывшим кофе. Его легонько потряхивало — Осаму видел, как в приступе смеха плечи брата мелко подрагивали.

Мужчина на мгновение вышел из своего придурковатого образа и сделался неожиданно серьёзным и неуловимо опасным. Он удовлетворенно оскалился, и Осаму заметил, как мгновенно напрягся Атсуму — вот уж действительно профдеформация; но вот он на секунду прикрыл глаза, а мужичок вновь приобрел свой блаженный вид. Он что-то быстро затараторил, потом зачем-то раскланялся и наконец смылся в туалет.

Осаму пораженно хлопнул глазами и посмотрел на сидевшего в напряжении брата.

— Какого хуя это было? — задал он насущный вопрос.

Атсуму скупо повел плечами и уставился в окно, прямиком на книжный магазинчик напротив. Сказать честно, Осаму пугал такой брат — отстраненный, собранный, холодный и чуждый. Это был не его родной придурок Атсуму, шебутной и смешливый, и Осаму до дрожи в руках пугало это преображение.

Брат был таким нечасто, но Осаму крепко-накрепко запомнил всего три случая: когда в детстве их отца объявили пропавшим без вести, когда сам Осаму с мамой лишь чудом не попали в страшную аварию, и когда Шоё-кун словил шальную пулю на одном из вызовов.

Осаму и сам не помнил, каким образом оттащил полубезумного, заходящегося в истерике — может, это была и паническая атака; Осаму помнил тот момент невнятными урывками — брата от дверей операционной. Атсуму, которого тогда било крупной дрожью, неожиданно затих в его руках и напряженно уставился в двери операционной. Он молчал все те часы, что они сидели в ожидании новостей, и Осаму обнимал его совсем как в глубоком детстве — оказывается, он жутко соскучился по ощущению крепкого тёплого тела брата в своих руках.

Он уже успел позабыть, каково это — сжимать в объятиях самого близкого человека в этом мире, свою зеркальную копию. Удивительные ощущения.

— Шо там надолго, — наконец сказал брат, — Не успею. Куда пошёл этот мужик?

— В туалет, — Осаму рукой указал на дверь и, не удержавшись, обеспокоенно уточнил, — Что-то не так?

Атсуму неопределенно повел плечами и плавно встал изо стола. Он небрежно откинул свою кожанку куда-то на диванчик; Осаму вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Приспичило, — очень уж беспечно и громко объявил Атсуму, явно напоказ, — Не скучай, дорогой, скоро буду.

Он послал ему издевательский воздушный поцелуй, и Осаму уже привычно фыркнул на эту выходку. Дверь в туалет захлопнулась с громким звуком, — Осаму мимоходом отметил, что стоило бы установить доводчик — и в тот же момента на диванчик напротив кто-то грузно опустился.

— Мия-сан, — приветливо начал какой-то лысый мужчина, но Осаму слышал неприкрытую угрозу в его притворно-ласковом тоне, — Приятно лично встретить вас.

— Взаимно? — вопросительно сказал растерянный Осаму, — А вы..?

— О, нет-нет-нет! — мужчина противно и наигранно засмеялся, откинувшись на спинку дивана, — Мою фамилию вам знать и не нужно, Мия-сан. У меня к вам, если так можно выразиться, деловое предложение.

Этот странный тип — уже второй за этот вечер — не был похож на поставщика риса, а других деловых предложений и знакомств Осаму и знать не хотел. Мужчина больше всего походил на бизнесмена, а не на условного фермера, занимающегося выращиванием риса: он был одет в лощеный и явно дорогущий синий костюм-тройку (не то, чтобы Осаму особо разбирался, но цвет был очень благородным и глубоким — такие вещи бывают только брендовыми), а на бордовом галстуке Осаму заприметил зажим с крупным камнем, очень похожим на бриллиант.

Такой тип просто не мог явится по душу Осаму, обычного повара и владельца небольшого кафе.

А вот Атсуму — его зеркальная копия, одно лицо на двоих — вполне мог влипнуть в какую-то криминальную историю из-за своей обожаемой работы. Было бы странно, если бы он не влип — слишком уж сильно он любил свое дело.

— В своём отчёте вы написали, что господин Харукава был задушен, — тем временем продолжал незнакомец, — Было бы прелестно, осознай вы свою ошибку, Мия-сан.

— Ошибку? — бездумно переспросил Осаму, не особо вслушиваясь в смысл слов.

— Господин Харукава утонул. Прискорбный несчастный случай, — он льстиво улыбнулся, — Отзовите своё заключение, Мия-сан, и всё будет в порядке.

В этот момент Осаму словно обухом по голове огрели.

Мужчина — назвать его мужиком не поворачивался язык — просто-напросто перепутал близнецов, и теперь считал Осаму его братом, судмедэкспертом, попутавшим карты важным людям. Таинственный господин Харукава умер не своей смертью, но эти люди хотели, чтобы это убийство считали несчастным случаем или суицидом.

Осаму даже знал, почему их перепутали.

В тот день, когда он по абсурдной просьбе брата сидел заместо него в морге, он попался на глаза важным дяденькам; это объясняло и ту слежку, о которой Осаму уже успел забыть из-за ежедневной суматохи.

О его брате строннему человеку было известно немногое: этот условный обыватель — или обывательница — мог знать только то, что Атсуму почти что днюет и ночует в морге и встречается с рыжим следователем.

В тот злополучный день Осаму вышел из морга в компании Шоё-куна. Вот блядство.

— Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга, Атсуму-сан.

Он встал и степенно двинулся прочь, а ошарашенный Осаму так и остался неподвижно сидеть на месте. Слежка, странные мужчины в дорогих костюмах и вежливые угрозы, умело замаскированные под просьбы — и когда его жизнь стала похожа на третьесортный детективчик?

— Саму, — растерянно протянул родной голос за спиной, и Осаму от неожиданности подбросило на месте, — Эй, ты чего?

— Где, блять, тебя носило?

— Не ругайся, Саму, — жалобно сказал Атсуму, — Тот мужик сбежал через окно в туалете. Захера тебе вообще окно в туалете? Спасибо хоть, что не в самих кабинках.

— Это всё? — устало уточнил Осаму, уже тысячный раз за этот вечер пожалевший о факте своего рождения, — У меня тоже есть для тебя охуительная новость.

— Не всё. Этот мужик насрал в мусорное ведро.

Видать, на его лице отразился весь спектр эмоций, который он испытал, услышав сию чудную новость, потому что Атсуму мгновенно примирительно вскинул руки и затараторил:

— Когда я зашёл, он натягивал брюки! Естественно, я охерел и замер, а он вылез в окно! Саму, дыши, умоляю.

Осаму глубоко вздохнул и ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Я правильно понял, — начал он, в упор смотря на Атсуму, — Что ты стоял и смотрел, как какой-то мутный мужик срал в мусорное ведро?

— Я охуел, Саму, — попадался оправдываться брат, — А как бы ты отреагировал, если бы зашел в комнату, а там кто-то срет в мусорку?

— Туше.

Они замолкли, но вскоре Осаму не выдержал и, повернувшись к Атсуму, мягко сказал:

— Пока ты тупил в туалете, очень странный мужчина деликатно намекнул мне, что некий господин Харукава утонул, а не умер от удушения, как написано в твоём — прошу прощения, в моём — отчёте. Что за хуйня, Тсуму?

Глаза Атсуму почти что комично расширились, и Осаму удовлетворенно отметил, что брат тоже провел аналогию с их идентичной внешностью — ну, если не считать волос, на которые люди в подавляющем большинстве не обращали внимания, хотя в своё время они перекрасились только для того, чтобы их не путали — и той просьбой подменить его в морге.

— Секунду, — вдруг подал голос Атсуму, — Я правильно понял, что страшные дяди приняли тебя за меня и решили угрожать?

— А я всегда верил, что у тебя есть хотя бы одна клетка мозга, — умильно протянул Осаму.

Его излишне спокойная реакция и неуместный сарказм были защитной реакцией на происходяший пиздец, и Атсуму прекрасно знал это — в конце концов, они провели все свои тридцать лет жизни бок о бок.

— Тебе угрожали, — повторил Атсуму, а потом вдруг яростно побелел и с силой сжал зубы; на его скулах заходили желваки, — Им пиздец. Я их уничтожу.

Осаму и сказать ничего не успел, а Атсуму уже достал телефон и принялся яростно кому-то названивать; его голос слился в монотонный злой бубнеж. Студенты, почувствовав, что дело пахнет керосином, мгновенно собрали все свои конспекты и оперативно потянулись к выходу, не забыв, однако, кивнуть Осаму на прощание.

Атсуму с силой сжал его плечо, и Осаму понял, что брата эта путаница изрядно напугала. Конечно, ему было плевать на то, что эти угрозы предназначились ему — сердце Атсуму сжалось из-за страха за Осаму.

Эти важные дяденьки допустили одну фатальную ошибку — перепутали близнецов, и теперь Атсуму расшибется в лепешку, но посадит этих уродов.

Потому что в семье Мия было одно нерушимое правило: если один близнец влипал в неприятности, второй был готов на всё ради сиблинга.

— Оми-оми, вечерочка! — чересчур радостно произнес Атсуму, — Собирай манатки, буди шефа, если ты с ним, и выдвигайтесь к участку. Да-да, это срочно, Оми-кун. Змеиное логово решило угрожать не тому человеку, и я хочу поквитаться.

Осаму почти наяву увидел, как скривился Сакуса-сан по ту сторону трубки, и это почему-то развеселило его.  
У следственного отдела бюро криминальных расследований при департаменте полиции Токио начиналась веселая жизнь; этакий локальный Армагеддон под предводительством Атсуму Мии и Шоё Хинаты, который уже давно стал их семьей.

Когда всё это закончится, Осаму вывезет маму и брата с супругом на природу, подальше от полицейских участков, кафе, кидал-поставщиков и невнимательных криминальных элементов.

Да, решено: милый заповедник, пикник и никакой суеты города.

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, если вам понравился текст, то оставьте отзыв! Мне очень важно видеть отклик от читательниц!! Ваша поддержка дает силы двигаться дальше 
> 
> Кстати, у меня есть еще три работы по атсухинам, и вы можете их прочесть 👉👈
> 
> А теперь к тому, с чем я сталкиваюсь в каждой своей работе, и от чего я порядком устала.   
> НЕ исправляйте мне феминитивы, я пишу так, как мне удобно и использую слова, которые хочу  
> НЕ надо предъявлять, что Атсуму/Шое тут не фокальные персонажи, и повествование идёт от лица Осаму. Я вижу эту историю так (а ещё я не смогу передать всю атмосферу работы следователей и судмедов, тк никак не связана с этой областью)  
> Мейби это прозвучало грубо, но моя лента твиттера знает, что чуть ли не каждую неделю мне прилетает доеб то из-за феминитивов, то из-за моего видения истории
> 
> Но это, конечно, всё лирика. Я надеюсь, что вы получили удовольствие от прочтения, и этот текст заставил вас улыбнуться хоть один разочек. Если это так, то я справилась со своей задачей. 
> 
> Изначально фик планировался как сборник небольших историй из жизни отдела, но получилось так. Мне нравится конечный результат!!! Вполне возможно, что будет вторая глава с оставшимися событиями, которые не влезли в этот текст, но обещать не могу
> 
> К слову, история про мужика, насравшего в мусорное ведро — не выдумка! Спасибо маме и ее работе в сфере торговли 
> 
> Ещё раз спасибо каждой читательнице. Вы лучшие ❤


End file.
